


Make it right

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something between them has changed and Alicia was really scared she's losing her best friend. She wants to talk - but Finn never has time which only makes her worrying more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it right

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the longest story I've written so far - been working on this since the last episode. I could see Finn was a bit cold to Alicia and maybe he is actually sick of her using him. That's why I decided to write this. I hope that IF Finn is really cold to Alicia, they will talk about this, have an argument even, kiss and be happy. That's the story I would like to see on The Good Wife. Fingers crossed!

Finn was sitting in his office working late when Alicia stepped in. She felt the need to talk to him. She actually thought that something bad was going on between them that had to be sort out.

“Got a minute?” Alicia asked nervously. She wasn’t even sure if he noticed her. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m busy.” He simply said not even looking at her. It hurt but she didn’t want to show it. “Is it important?”

Alicia didn’t know what to say. Finn has never treated her like that before. He was always so kind, helping, supportive, he never said ‘no’ to her. He was always there when she wanted to talk, was always there to help, to listen, to talk. Even when they weren’t talking about their private lives, they were always honest… At least he was honest. But now he was avoiding her.

“I just… It can wait.” Alicia smiled but he didn’t even look at her. She sighed and got out of his office feeling that the tears started filling in her eyes. She felt humiliated and she thought she would never feel like that because of Finn.

 

* * *

 

 _‘It can wait.’_ And it did wait for couple of days. Alicia found Finn sitting in his office late, again. Like he was never home before midnight, she thought. He was talking on the phone. Arguing, actually. When she stepped in, he started yelling at somebody. “He is my kid! He should get a chance to visit me, as well! I don’t care that you’re afraid of flying, you can ask my parents to fly with Oscar. Oh, you know what? Screw you!” He threw his phone on the sofa and punched the window.

“Bad news?” Alicia asked stepping in. Finn turned around and found her smiling sympathetically. He just nodded and fell on the sofa. Alicia sat next to him and put hand on his arm. “What’s happened?”

“My ex-wife doesn’t want to let my son visit me here. She thinks it’s too dangerous to let him go by his own and she’s afraid of the planes.” Finn explained and snorted. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Remember when I visited you couple of days ago? I wanted to talk and you were busy. I thought that maybe this time we get the chance…” He shook his head as an interruption. Alicia frowned and immediately felt the coldness that was beating from him. “What’s going on Finn? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. And now you don’t want to talk and…”

“I have plans for tonight.” He said as he got up. He took his phone and started writing text message probably to his girlfriend letting her know he’s on his way. “Maybe later.”

“It’s going to be like that forever isn’t it?” she asked when he was packing his stuff. Finn turned around and frowned. “Something between us has changed, you’re not speaking to me, you’re avoiding me and now messing with me to make me feel like an idiot. Is it kind of punishment? Because I don’t understand it.”

“We’re not going to talk about this now.” Finn whispered as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the elevator. She simply followed. “Alicia, go home, take some rest. You don’t have to be here.”

“No.” She shook her head with disbelief. She actually wanted to start crying because she felt that she was losing her best friend. “It’s you. You don’t want me to be here, you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t want to see me. And I don’t know what I’ve done wrong…”

“You don’t know?” He smiled with irony. The door opened and he got out to the parking lot. She followed him to his car. “Of course you have no idea what you have done wrong because you never know. It’s totally fine with what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing Finn?” She started feeling angry. He was so calm she couldn’t believe it. She would rather Finn to start throwing things at her but he was just staring at her with emptiness filling his eyes. She couldn’t stand it. “Okay, I’ve obviously hurt you. Is it about that e-mail? Are you angry with me about this?”

“Like I said, I can’t talk right now.” Finn got in to the car and just left her. This time she couldn’t help it – she started crying.

 

* * *

 

Alicia decided not to visit Finn for some time. It hurt her that she couldn’t visit her friend when she felt the need. So she decided to talk more to Eli or Cary. But neither of them had the ability of solving her problems like Finn had. They tried to listen but it didn’t help much. Even Diane couldn’t do much about this. So she decided to invite Owen. He came on Saturday evening with two bottles of red.

“What’s happened Sis?” He asked as he sat on the sofa and turned off the TV. Alicia poured the wine and handed him a glass. She took a sip and sat next to Owen staring at her palms. “Seriously, you can tell me everything. What’s bothering you, State’s Attorney?”

“I’ve done something…”

“What did you do?”

“That’s the problem – I have no idea. I don’t know what I’ve done, but I’ve hurt somebody.” Alicia couldn’t let herself to look at her brother. He took her hand to show her support. “And what’s worse – I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Is it Peter?” He asked but he already knew the answer. He knew Alicia didn’t care about Peter that way anymore. If she hurt him, she wouldn’t care _that_ much. It was somebody else, somebody new. “Well, you told me about the sex you’ve had with your campaign manager. Is it him? You realized you have feelings for him, didn’t you?” Alicia shook her head and decided to talk. Owen had to stop guessing.

“It’s not Elfman. It was just one night and it didn’t mean anything to me. I don’t have feelings for him.” Alicia didn’t know why she had to explain herself but it felt right. She looked at Owen and he nodded with a small smile. “And it’s obviously not Peter.”

“Who is it then?” Owen asked slowly and suddenly he understood. “It’s Finn, isn’t it? The guy who tried to save Will and got shot himself? The guy you visited at the hospital to find out what Will’s last words were? The guy who helped you with your partner’s trial? The guy who helped you with your campaign? The guy who gave you a video game and played the whole day to keep your mind away from the election? The guy…”

“Okay!” Alicia interrupted him empting her glass. “I’m being too honest with you. Soon you will know Finn better than I do.”

“You know I want to meet him Sis.” Owen winked and Alicia laughed. She missed laughing around Finn. She missed talking to him. _Being_ with him. When she was with Finn, everything was so easy. “So what did you do to poor Finn? You know I like him a lot and I won’t forgive you if you hurt him badly.”

“I’m not sure what I’ve done wrong” Alicia whispered pouring another glass of wine. “But whatever it was – I regret it. I don’t want Finn to be mad at me. It’s the worst feeling in the world, you know?”

“You like him, don’t you?” Owen smirked and she poke him in ribs. “Watch out! The wine!” They both started laughing and Alicia finally felt better. She missed Owen so much. “Admit it – you like Finn.”

“Of course I like Finn.” Alicia said firmly and Owen smiled nodding. “He’s my friend. How could I not like him?”

“I wouldn’t know either Sis. But I know that you not only like him – you have feelings for him.” Alicia didn’t see that coming so she choked on her wine and started laughing. “Don’t pretend like it’s a totally brand new information to you. You obviously have feelings for that guy, I can see that!”

“I have – no. Owen, no. I don’t have feelings for Finn. No. He’s a friend. A good friend. No.” She was getting really nervous, her hands started shaking. She had to drink some more alcohol. “Okay, let’s not talk about me anymore. How are you?”

“Well, I’m fine. But when you dragged me here, we’re going to stick with your issues. Tell me about those feelings.” Owen was having fun teasing Alicia and she was really stressed out which wasn’t a good sign.

“I don’t have feelings for Finn. Can we please not talk about this?”

“You called me to talk about this. So I’m here.”

She rested her head on Owen’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Alicia suddenly felt really tired and wanted to go to sleep and dream a little dream about… No! She abruptly opened her eyes and stood up. “More wine?” She handed Owen whole bottle and he frowned. “I need to get drunk.”

“Why?”

“Because I think I have feelings for Finn. And I need to drink them.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Alicia was feeling like the walking dead. All she wanted to do was sleeping. She wanted to sleep the whole day, whole week maybe. But she had to go to work, she had some important meetings that couldn’t be rescheduled.

“Mom are you sure you’ll be okay?” Grace asked looking at her really concerned. Alicia grimaced a little and simply nodded, not wanting to say anything. She couldn’t remember when was the last time she was so hangover. “I’ll get the bus, don’t worry. But you should stay at home.”

Alicia got dressed and decided to take a cab to work. In the office everyone seemed to be so cheerful, so noisy and irritating. She wanted to shout at everyone to be quiet, shut herself in her office and leave when everyone would be gone.

“Alicia I need your help.” Diane said the moment she saw Alicia getting out of the elevator. “I’m working on a case with… Are you okay?”

“Yes – hangover.” Alicia simply explained and continued walking to her office with Diane following. “How can I help you?”

“It’s just that he forgot the documents and I need to hurry to the court. He’s not in the office yet so we’ll miss each other. I told him that I’ll leave the files at your office. Is it okay with you?” Diane was talking so fast, Alicia couldn’t really understand it so she just nodded. “Maybe you should take a day off?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then.” Diane smiled sympathetically. “So he should be here about 10 am. Here’s the files. I need to go. I’ll see you!”

“Wait… Who will come?” Alicia asked but Diane couldn’t hear her anymore so she just shrugged and closed the door behind her. She sat on the sofa and moaned with pain. She was like a wreck of a woman.

She canceled all the meetings she possibly could but there was still meeting with disgusting Guy Redmayne who she wanted to throw up at. Marissa was taking a good care of her, Alicia couldn’t be more thankful.

Precisely at 10 am Finn stepped in. Alicia looked at him with some kind of shock but she couldn’t be more happy to see him. Finn was the only person who she wanted to see this day. And he came to see her, even after what he’d said to her.

“Hi.” He said looking at her a little worried. “You okay?” Alicia laughed quietly and nodded.

“Just a hangover.” She admitted and grimaced when her head let her know she shouldn’t feel fine at all. “How are you?”

“Busy.” He said firmly and she suddenly remembered her conversation with Diane. Of course, he was the man Diane was working on the case with. So he didn’t come here for her, he came here for the files he needed. “Diane told me…”

“I know.” Alicia interrupted. She felt so hurt, she didn’t want to talk to him. She stood up and handed Finn the files. Though she wanted to say something, say anything – she didn’t. Maybe it was better for both of them.

“Thank you.” He turned around and was ready to go out when he heard Alicia snorting. “What?”

“Nothing.” She tried to be as cold as it was possible. “Just go.”

And he did. She didn’t know it would hurt that much.

 

* * *

 

After all the meetings, Alicia told Marissa to go home while she decided to stay in the office for some more time.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Marissa asked concerned. “You barely stand on your feet. I should get you home and you should take some rest.”

“I need to finish something here, that won’t take too much long.” Alicia said sitting on her chair. “I’ll be fine, really. You can go home, thanks.”

“I shouldn’t leave…”

“Yes – you should. Marissa, I’m okay. Go.” Alicia tried to smile but it didn’t work out well. Thankfully Marissa understood. She gave Alicia a brief smile and went out.

Some time later Finn came in once again this day. Alicia felt her heart started beating faster. She had to shut her feelings and emotions up because they were too loud recently. She decided to play it cool. But Finn seemed to be angry, he was like a ticking bomb.

“What can I do for you?” Alicia asked not looking at him. She decided to stay focused on her laptop so she wouldn’t get distracted by his perfect eyes or body.

“You wanted to talk – let’s talk.” Finn said angrily. Alicia frowned. “You think I’m avoiding you? You’re right. I am avoiding you because I can’t stand it anymore.”

“What exactly?” Alicia really wanted to look at him but decided not to. And maybe it was a mistake.

“You use me Alicia! You use me all the time. When you need help, you come to me. When you want to talk about your problems, you come to me. When you feel sad or angry or lonely – you come straight to me. You talk about yourself and I just listen. I support you, I take your side, I’m always there for you. And I don’t even expect you to do the same because I am happy that I can help you. But I had no idea that this is what you want – just using me when you need it.” Finn was shouting and gesturing and Alicia could swear she’d never seen him like that before. And she never wanted to see him like that again. “That e-mail…”

“I apologized about that e-mail!” She stood up and started shouting, too although it hurt like hell. “Finn, I’m sorry about that! I was just angry with you trying to put Cary to prison!”

“I was doing my job!” Finn was furious she started to feel so small. “I’ve tried to be your friend Alicia, but I think I can’t do this anymore. I’m giving you all of me and you give me nothing in return!”

“What do you want then?” She was really angry with him at this moment, as well but she knew he was right. Everything he said was right and she was a monster. “Tell me – what do you want?”

“I want you!” Alicia felt her heart stopped for a second and then started beating even faster. “I mean – I want you to respect me, be there for me when I need you, too. I want to be your friend but you don’t help it. I want to get closer and you run away. I don’t want to play this game anymore.”

“You want me?” She asked and stepped to him. She really didn’t want him to take his words back. She was ready to tell the truth. She was finally ready to admit everything. “Because I want you…” She touched his face with her fingers and Finn closed his eyes and sighed. “Finn I really, really want you.”

“No!” He said firmly as he took her hand. Alicia frowned but didn’t want to let go when he entwined their fingers. “I’m seeing somebody and you… You’re married. It’s not okay!”

Alicia simply nodded and though it hurt so badly, she was ready for him let go of her and get out of her office. But she knew that if he stepped out right now, he would never come back and she would lose him forever. So she decided to take her one last chance. “Finn…” Her other hand started stroking his cheek and Finn closed his eyes again.

“This is so wrong.” He whispered as she came closer. He leaned in and started kissing her neck. “This is so wrong.” He breathed to her ear and Alicia nodded. He didn’t let her hand and that was a sign.

“But we can make it right.” Alicia said quietly. He looked deep in her eyes and that was it – he believed her. “I’ll never use you. I’m sorry for that. You can use me now, instead. And I’ll get a divorce. And you’ll leave your girlfriend. And we’ll be together. We can be happy together, Finn. We can make it right.”

Finn smiled and she felt so relieved seeing his beautiful smile. He was so perfect. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately, he took her breath away but Alicia was fine with that.

When they pulled apart Finn looked at her again and smiled widely. Alicia was really happy with the fact their hands were still locked together and neither of them wanted to let go.

“Let’s make it right.”


End file.
